1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for calibrating a listen duration and a listen interval and a control module thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for calibrating a listen duration and a listen interval according to a result of calculating an average beacon-receiving time and a root-mean-square (RMS) beacon-receiving time and a control module for calibrating the listen duration and the listen interval.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the related art, a listen duration of a wireless device is preset as one traffic indicate map (TIM) time, and one TIM time is set as 100 milliseconds. Owing to said setting, the wireless device is not apt to miss beacons in wireless connection, whereas a wireless station consumes significant electric power due to the long listen duration.
Said issue of significant power consumption caused by the long listen duration is often resolved by means of a power saving mode of a wireless access point (AP). For instance, the wireless AP buffers frames to be transmitted to the wireless device; after the wireless device resumes from a monitoring mode, the buffered frames are transmitted to the wireless device. During association, the wireless AP further transmits beacons according to the TIM setting, and the wireless device receives the beacons according to a specified listen interval. However, practically speaking, the beacon transmission duration of the consumer wireless AP cannot completely comply with the TIM setting because of network noise interference, and a beacon drift issue occurring during the beacon transmission duration is to be resolved.